


留白

by whisperainy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Top!Kim mingyu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperainy/pseuds/whisperainy
Summary: 代友发车，珉佑
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 18





	留白

凌晨2点半，全圆佑才从警局走出来。

沿街的店铺早已打了烊，偶尔有一两只流浪猫从这边的阴影跑入那边的街角，整条街就只剩下自己皮鞋踩踏在地上的回声。

最近的案件太过于棘手，每天都那么晚才能下班，此刻他累的只想回家滚到床上睡一觉。

可刚好今天自己的车又限行，得走去下一个街口拦出租才能回家。

手机在口袋里疯狂的震动起来，他才从浆糊一般的脑子里突然想起自己惦记着好像有什么事情忘记了，的“事情”是什么。

他看了看手机的来电名就接起了电话，虽然面无表情，语气却很温柔：“喂，珉奎。”

金珉奎的声音从那边传来，开门见山：“在哪里？”

“刚下班，在对面街口。”

“我不是发消息给你说，让你等我一起下班吗。”

“我忘记看消息了。”

“我就知道...肚子饿不饿？要去吃东西吗？”

“不了，我不饿，就想回家睡觉。”

全圆佑低头看了看自己的脚尖，就听到电话里和身旁传来同样的声音：“可是我快饿死了。”

气喘吁吁的金珉奎就出现在自己的身后。

在这大半夜的，金珉奎端正帅气的长相还是那么耀眼。他直直的看着全圆佑走过来，身材修长的很像男装广告上的平面模特，只是衬衫皱巴巴的，加上乱七八糟的头发，一看就是被加班折腾的不修边幅。

全圆佑伸手为自己的恋人把头发稍微整理了一下，让他看上去稍微精神些：“我陪你去吃东西吧？夜市应该还有。”

奈何金珉奎好像不太领情，他伸手握住全圆佑的手腕，黑曜石一样的眼睛深的露出了欲望：“...在这里先吃一口。”

全圆佑还没消化完这句话的意思，已经被金珉奎拉着手腕被迫钻进了身后的电话亭。

  
只能容纳一人的狭小空间，被两个人挤的转身都很困难。

全圆佑被金珉奎直直的逼到电话亭角落，还没等开口，金珉奎已经伸手抬起他的下巴亲了上去，带着点迫不及待的用舌头撬开了全圆佑的唇齿。

金珉奎有点贪婪的吮吸着全圆佑的舌头，像是品味最甜的糖果，全圆佑哼了一声，慢慢的接受着金珉奎的霸道，抬手轻轻抓住了他的外套。

唇齿交缠间，全圆佑感觉到两个人的唾液顺着嘴角流下来，忍不住从喉咙溢出了一丝呻吟，他抬手推了推身前的人，只是金珉奎不愿意分开，搂紧了全圆佑的腰，又纠缠着继续吻了好一会。

全圆佑半靠在金珉奎身前努力的均匀呼吸，抬手擦了擦嘴角：“...哈...我说你啊...”

金珉奎却心情好起来，他亲昵的在全圆佑的头发上亲一下，随后在他低头露出的后脖颈那里闻了闻：“全警官，你真好闻。”

“噗...你这是调戏小姑娘说的台词吧？”全圆佑气息还没均匀过来，已经被金珉奎这句话戳到了笑点。

下班以后的全圆佑不太喜欢戴眼镜，金珉奎就更能看清他的眉眼。

此刻因为笑意，全圆佑狭长的眼弯了起来，像是一笔浓墨从头晕染了过来，拉到眼角处还有那摇摇欲坠的水汽，金珉奎心里动了动，他不吭声，却侧过头轻轻咬住了全圆佑的脖子，虎牙轻轻的在皮肤上磨了磨，他感受到全圆佑轻轻吞咽了一下口水，喉头上下滚动的弧度从牙齿上传来，仿佛在金珉奎心里打开了什么开关，他用舌头舔了舔白皙的皮肤，稍微抬头在全圆佑的耳边，把声音放的很低。

“我想要你，圆佑。”

“……现在？”全圆佑愣的呼吸都卡了一下，他看着金珉奎一脸认真的表情，脸一下就红了，“...这可是在电话亭。”

金珉奎挑了挑眉：“嗯？”

他的鼻息轻轻喷在全圆佑脸上，不知道故意还是无心。

面对金珉奎一脸的理所当然，全圆佑都不知道说什么才好，他低着头推了推金珉奎的肩“...别闹了，回家....回家再...”

或许是气质的缘故，全圆佑每次低头的样子都秀气端正，配着今天穿的灰色大衣更是有点禁欲的味道，而此刻全圆佑害羞的连耳朵都带着粉红，这场景在金珉奎看来简直催情。

金珉奎不顾全圆佑的挣扎，把他圈在自己胸口，两个人的体型差让他在狭小的空间里占尽上风。他的手掌沿着全圆佑细长的大腿抚摸，故意顶胯让自己的小腹在全圆佑身上蹭蹭，露出了一脸委屈的狗狗表情。

“做吧~嗯？这么晚了没有人会路过的，回去我给你洗澡，床我来收拾，地我来拖，碗我来洗，嗯？”

全圆佑看着这突如其来的委屈脸心里先骂了一句不要脸，明明知道自己拿他这样可怜的表情最没办法，现在却堂而皇之的把它变成了武器，偏偏自己无可奈何。他透过电话亭的玻璃左右看了看，离主路还有一个路口的街道上此刻连半个影子都没有，路灯也在几米开外的地方颤颤巍巍的亮着，给电话亭投下了一片阴影。

全圆佑做了最后的挣扎：“润滑……没有润滑……”

金珉奎彷佛预料到一样，对着全圆佑笑了一下，从大衣口袋里摸出了一个瓶子：“家里的快没了，我今天刚好买了新的……”

“…………”看着自己年下恋人一脸得意的挑眉，彷佛在自己心里拨动一下，全圆佑对自己说，你真是没救了。

怀里人不甘心却默许了的表情让金珉奎兴奋起来，他对这样的表情真是喜闻乐见。

他靠过去柔软又挑逗的亲吻着全圆佑，手指灵巧的去解开全圆佑裤子的皮带，拉开拉链，隔着内裤的薄薄布料用自己掌心揉搓着敏感的性器，感受到它在自己手中微微勃起。

金珉奎解开他的大衣纽扣，却被全圆佑警惕的抓住了手腕，可衣服一角露出的白色衬衣还带着蕾丝的边，早就泄露了全圆佑想隐藏的秘密。

看着金珉奎有点吃惊的眼神，全圆佑整张脸都是粉红：“早上起晚了，慌乱里拿错了……”

金珉奎想起今天在局里偶然听到女同事八卦，在暖气很足的空调房里全警官热的一直喝水，却还是把大衣扣的紧紧的，怎么都不脱。

“让你别买这种乱七八糟的衣服给……”全圆佑小声抱怨的后半句，被金珉奎用嘴堵了回去，  
想象着全圆佑穿着这件半透衬衣的旖旎景色，金珉奎带着欲望的吻就加重了力道，全圆佑下意识的闭着眼，往后靠了一步倚在玻璃墙上回应着。

金珉奎的吻技高超，全圆佑被吻的神魂颠倒间根本顾不上解开自己大衣的手，金珉奎一路解开了衬衣的扣子，用手指轻轻捻起恋人胸前的小小乳粒。

全圆佑整个人颤抖了一下，侧头躲开了金珉奎的吻，咬着嘴唇忍耐着唇间泄露的羞耻呻吟，只是原本冷淡的脸上出现这样的隐忍，纤细却不孱弱的身体在半透的薄纱衬衣下又全是勾引的味道，金珉奎被这比想象还冲击的景色弄的心里发麻，他感受到了自己性器的反应。

金珉奎轻轻捏着乳首揉弄着，看着全圆佑眉头越皱越深，脸上的潮红也渐渐明显，坏心眼的用拇指指甲轻轻刮按了一下已经挺立的乳尖，全圆佑瞬间没抑制住一声软软的呻吟。

“圆佑...”金珉奎轻轻咬了一下全圆佑的嘴唇，低头便含住了他胸前的小小颗粒，用自己的舌尖舔弄挑逗着，全圆佑吸了一口气，呼吸急促起来，他挺了挺胸，下意识抬手环住金珉奎的脖子，任他在自己胸前得寸进尺。

“...哈...珉奎...”他的手指轻轻抚着金珉奎的耳朵和发间，仿佛是催促着金珉奎的信号，金珉奎用牙齿小小的咬弄了一下挺立的乳首，全圆佑全身酥软的快要无力，“...你别...唔...用牙齿...”

金珉奎抬起头看着全圆佑被快感充斥的意乱情迷的表情，将另一只沾满润滑的手指探向全圆佑的后腰，伸向臀间那片秘密区域。

“圆佑，吻我。。。”

低低的声线带着蛊惑的意味，全圆佑抬头，轻喘的气息扑在金珉奎脸上，金珉奎还没细看他浮起潮红的脸和眼里的情愫，就被捧住脸吻住。

唇齿交缠间，金珉奎的手指探入臀瓣后方的窄小后穴里。

“...唔...”

全圆佑亲吻着的动作卡了一下，整个人颤抖着抓紧了金珉奎的肩膀，金珉奎的手指一点点撑开后穴柔软细嫩的窄道，他侧着头仿佛安抚般亲吻着全圆佑的脸和脖颈，轻咬舔弄的在颈窝和锁骨留下痕迹。

全圆佑整个人蜷在金珉奎的怀里，仿佛很贪恋他身上的温度，全圆佑抬手去解开金珉奎衬衣的扣子，自己环上他的肩，靠过去便自上而下的亲吻着金珉奎，金珉奎微微眯着眼，享受又忍耐的咬咬全圆佑的粉色耳朵。

“帮我脱掉吧...嗯？”

柔嫩的窄道在金珉奎温柔拓开下，不一会就适应了两只手指。狭小的电话亭里一点点声音都很明显，因为自己体内而传来的黏腻水声让全圆佑害羞到头也抬不起来，他手指颤颤巍巍的去解开金珉奎的皮带，给他褪下裤子和内裤，看着金珉奎已经发涨的性器，他脸上的绯红又加深了一层。

金珉奎特别喜欢全圆佑这样害羞的表情，他把手指轻轻抽出来，搂着全圆佑让他在自己怀里转过身半趴在玻璃上。给他脱下内裤的时候，金珉奎还轻轻揉了一下全圆佑和自己一样已经前段湿润的性器，感觉到全圆佑缩了一下肩膀的闷哼，金珉奎却笑着亲了一下怀里人的脖子。

“...我进来了...”

“哈...坏心眼...”

不理会全圆佑的嘀咕，金珉奎掐着全圆佑纤细的腰，挺着腰将自己的性器抵在了后穴的入口，缓缓的推入那个柔嫩紧致的窄道。

全圆佑重重的喘息着，在安静的空间里一下下像是敲打着金珉奎的心脏。他为了让全圆佑舒服些，一直在忍耐着进入的速度，此刻在身下人柔软的后穴里停滞的每一秒都更是煎熬。

很少用站着的姿势做，全圆佑此刻有点无措，他半趴在玻璃墙上努力的放松下来，咬着唇感受着金珉奎一点点的挺近，直到金珉奎全部都进入，全圆佑才重重的呼了一口气。他感觉到金珉奎涨大的性器在自己体内的蓄势待发，阴茎上传来对方心跳跳动的节奏一下下都被自己身体感受到，想到这里全圆佑整个人都酥麻无力。

“...唔...珉奎...没关系...动吧...”

全圆佑下意识去抓住金珉奎掐着自己腰间的手，他回头想看金珉奎的脸，眼神在嘴唇上游移了一下才抬眼和金珉奎对视，带着情欲的眼睛里水波流转，仿佛一抹红被染在了眼角，金珉奎心里重重的一跳，再也控制不住，抬腰就把性器往外拔再狠狠的撞到深处。

“呜...”

全圆佑皱着眉扬起脖子，嘴角的呻吟再也掩不住，金珉奎迷恋的抬手抚摸全圆佑线条优美的脖颈，靠过去索吻，全圆佑回过头想回应，无奈金珉奎靠过来的力气太大，不小心磕到了全圆佑的牙齿，清脆的一声响，不疼，却很有趣，全圆佑的嘴角扬起来，把这个笑容卷在了唇齿间。

激烈又欲望的深吻，到最后全圆佑快呼吸不过来摇头躲开的时候，嘴角早已是两个人的唾液，金珉奎一下下的动作又继续起来，全圆佑根本无暇去擦。

初冬深夜的温度有些冷的惊人，可着电话亭的一方空间里却逐渐升温，连玻璃上都染上了一层雾气。全圆佑被撞的膝盖发软，他抬起手想更多的支撑住两个人的力量，金珉奎却从后面抚上他的手背，把他的手拉过头顶从背后十指紧扣。

身体前倾的动作让金珉奎的阴茎进入的更深，全圆佑摇着头想躲开，没想到扭腰的动作在金珉奎看来却更像是欲求不满的邀请，他把全圆佑圈在自己身下抽插的更加用力起来，淫糜的水声更是明显的不行。

“...珉奎...哈啊...珉奎啊...”

全圆佑的理智被这铺天盖地而来的快感撞的逐渐抽离开，他呜咽着反复只会叫金珉奎的名字。金珉奎实在是喜欢全圆佑被自己进入后这样意乱情迷的撩人表情，这是只有他自己能看到的，只属于自己的全圆佑。

金珉奎听着全圆佑带着鼻音的呻吟，欲望只是有增无减，他知道自己恋人的性器肯定和自己一样热烫，用力顶到深处的金珉奎听着全圆佑的一声呜咽就抬手抚上了他的性器。

和自己想的一样，全圆佑的阴茎早已发涨，被自己握在手中的热烫温度也很惊人，金珉奎侧头去亲吻全圆佑的脸颊，手指上也动作起来，全圆佑整个人猛的一颤还没来得及开口，金珉奎抬腰又用力抽插起来。

“...不...不要....珉奎....唔...”

金珉奎手指熟练的从全圆佑性器的前端滑过，引得身下人颤抖的呻吟，他抬腰把自己的阴茎稍微抽出又撞过全圆佑的敏感点，前后的快感此起彼伏，全圆佑舒服的声音都染上了哭腔，摇着头下意识的想要逃，却被金珉奎圈的紧紧的。

全圆佑抓紧了金珉奎的手，稍微抬头一颤就射了精，浑浊的白色液体弄了金珉奎一手。

全圆佑高潮之后全身软绵绵的喘息，金珉奎却不给他时间适应，只调整了一下动作，自己的性器就朝着全圆佑的敏感点撞击起来。

还带着一点迷茫神色的全圆佑被身体后面传来的快感弄的颤抖起来，他眼角的水汽终于挂不住，从眼角划出优美的弧线掉了下来。

“哈啊...珉奎 ...不要...那里....不要...”

“...圆佑...”金珉奎侧头舔掉全圆佑的眼泪，温柔和动作和身下抽插的动作完全成反比，这样哭泣求饶的全圆佑真的太漂亮了。

“...我爱你，圆佑。我爱你...”临近高潮，金珉奎把全圆佑抱在自己手臂间，向他反复述说着内心的情愫。好像说几百遍都不够，都无法把自己内心对这个人的渴望倾诉干净，只能占有他，侵犯他，把他融在自己的体内。

全圆佑靠在金珉奎怀里，任由这个人给自己擦干净身体然后穿衣服，狭长的眼带了点责备的撇一眼金珉奎，脸上的红晕都还没来得及褪干净。

金珉奎看着这样的眼神却傻笑起来，体温本就偏低的恋人在自己怀里像一块软玉，金珉奎小心又保护的搂在自己怀里给他整理。

“...笑什么笑”两个人都收拾好，全圆佑裹紧自己的大衣，没好气的嘀咕了一句，便拉开了电话亭的门。

  
深黑色的天空早已经飘飘洒洒落下了些许纯白的细小花朵。

全圆佑愣一下伸出手去接。

初雪就这样悄无声息的到来。

“珉奎，下雪了...”全圆佑侧头去看身后的人，任由这洁白细小扑簌簌落了人一头一身。

金珉奎趁着全圆佑没注意，拿出手机把两个人印在玻璃手气上的手印给拍了下来，这才慢一步才走出来，跟着抬头看去。

他伸手牵住全圆佑，靠过去温柔的亲了一下恋人的唇。

“我今年愿望也还是一样。”

还是想要，一直和你在一起。

\---------------------------------------------完


End file.
